


It Only Takes Two Lonely People

by jgh_614



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, both are aspiring photographers, but taeil takes it extremely seriously, probably the softest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgh_614/pseuds/jgh_614
Summary: Sometimes things don't go as planned, and that's not always a bad thing.





	It Only Takes Two Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be struggling with keeping a consistent fic, so I'm just writing short, mindless oneshots in hopes that I'll get over writers block. I hope it's okay!!

“ **You shouldn’t smoke.”**

****

********

****

“I don’t.”

****

********

****

Doyoung raised an eyebrow at the older.

****

********

****

“Here.” Taeil handed a cigarette to the younger, deciding not to explain himself just yet.

****

********

****

“No, I won’t-”

****

********

****

“You’re not lighting it dumbass. Just hold it, that’s all.” 

****

********

****

It was a grey, rainy fall evening, and barely any leaves were left on the trees, the breeze gradually taking the few that remained. It was raining pretty hard at this point, and the grass was more mud than anything. Doyoung hated the rain. Not to mention mud. But he had agreed to help the weird kid from photography with his project, so here he was.

****

********

****

Sometimes he hated his kind nature.

****

********

****

“Okay, no, no, lean forward a bit. Like, rest your arm on your leg and sit forwar- no, other arm.” 

****

********

****

Doyoung struggled to follow Taeil’s instructions, he was way more serious about this than he had expected. “I’m cold and wet, PLEASE hurry up.”

****

********

****

“You agreed to help me, so shut up and help.” Despite how snarky his words sounded, Taeil had a soft smile on his face.

****

********

****

He was right. Although Doyoung was itching to get back home and get in bed, he was just as eager to get closer to the guy. He had to admit, he was definitely interested in him. Taeil took photography far more seriously than any other student in the class. He had an eye for his work. Weird pictures of classmates with flowers sticking out of their socks, even weirder pictures of people posing in the gross, run down part of town, typically wearing ratty clothes, and not to mention his strangely artistic selfies. He really was Doyoung’s type.

****

********

****

“That’s it, that’s it.” Taeil nodded, eyes fixed onto the screen of his phone, taking pictures from angles that made him look like an absolute idiot. “Lean back, let the rain hit your face. Wow, perfect.” The dark haired boy sighed, looking through the pictures he had taken, satisfied with the results. He slid his phone back into his pocket, taking a seat next to the younger on the bench. “You can go now, if you want.”

****

********

****

“I wanna see the pictures.” Doyoung insisted, despite the fact that he was now shivering. 

****

********

****

“I haven’t edited them yet, but I guess you already know that, hah.” Taeil took his phone back out, hastily looking for his favorites to show to the younger. When he finally did turn the screen towards him, Doyoung’s eyes grew wide.

****

********

****

He looked, well, good. His black hair was flat against his forehead from the rain, and his somewhat muddy combat boots made him look pretty badass. And he was glad he took the cigarette, he looked cooler than anyone he’d known. It was hard to believe that was even him.

****

********

****

“Are they okay?” Taeil sounded nervous. He didn’t like showing his raw photos.

****

********

****

“Okay? Taeil, they’re amazing.” Doyoung leaned in closer to get a better look. “I look good. Like, really good, and I don’t say that literally ever.”

****

********

****

“Well, you’re not wrong.” The older put the phone back in his pocket, making deliberate eye contact with his classmate. “The best model I’ve ever used, really.”

****

********

****

Doyoung didn’t know what to say. “Model?”

****

********

****

“Well, I mean, considering that you look like one.” 

****

********

****

The younger didn’t know if he was flirting or just had a really weird way with words.

****

********

****

“You should go, you look cold.” Taeil grabbed Doyoung’s hand, and he was surprised that he could even feel his touch. His hands were pretty much numb.

****

********

****

“You’re not cold?” The younger asked, but the older’s slightly chattering teeth gave him all the answers he needed.

****

********

****

“I’ll be fine.” Taeil shrugged it off. “You should get home.”

****

********

****

“Where are you headed?” Doyoung asked, walking away from the bench, the rain hitting harder by the minute.

****

********

****

“Oh, I was hoping to take some pictures over there, the flowers are nice.” He smiled a bit awkwardly, realizing how dumb he had just sounded.

****

********

****

But Doyoung didn’t find it dumb at all. It was cute. “Then I’m going with you.”

****

********

****

“What for?” Taeil seemed surprised.

****

********

****

“I’m not gonna leave you alone to take pictures of flowers in the rain.” Doyoung laughed to himself. “Plus, I don’t think I want to leave yet.”

****

********

****

The older raised an eyebrow, the same soft smile on his face. “I don’t want you to leave either.” He got up and stepped closer to the younger, grabbing his cold hands with his own, faces now inches apart. “Screw the pictures, they can wait.” 

****

********

****

Doyoung was surprised at the older’s bold move, as he closed the gap between their faces, and suddenly, he forgot about the cold rain soaking him through his clothes. Doyoung had never kissed anyone before, but neither had Taeil, so they were equally bad at it, which only made it better. It didn’t last very long, but it was long enough to prove that they knew that some barriers had clearly been broken.

****

********

****

“Wow,” Taeil breathed, his hands finding themselves around the younger’s waist. “I- Wow.”

****

********

****

Doyoung let out an airy laugh. “Wow.” One hand on the back of the older’s head, the other resting on his upper back. “Can we?”

****

********

****

“My pleasure.” Taeil smirked, closing the gap between them once more, but this time, they sort of knew what to do. It was still messy, but in the ‘messy on purpose’ way. In other words, they were making out. In the park, in the rain, under the now almost completely dark sky, both of them freezing to the point where it was probably getting dangerous. But clearly that’s not what mattered here.

****

********

****

“We should get inside.” Taeil insisted, pulling away. 

****

********

****

“Where?” 

****

********

****

Taeil pretended to think for a moment, but he knew damn well what he was going to say. “I live down the street, my roommate's gone for the week on a trip, we’ll have the place to ourselves.”

****

********

****

Doyoung wasn’t quite sure if he was implying what he thought he was implying, but at this point, he was up for whatever, so he nodded in agreement, and the two set off.

****

********

****

“You should help me with projects more often.”

****

********

****


End file.
